


A friendly visit

by 4ever_yours2



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-07 00:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11612232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Q is the one to visit James in Macau





	A friendly visit

**Author's Note:**

> You remember in Skyfall when Eve tells Bond that Q couldn't come bc he hates flying but that was a lie and yada yada? Well I thought why not write a fic where Q does visit him

It's late in Macau, in the dim candle lit room James is preparing to put some shaving cream on his face. He raises the brush to his face, he hears a soft knock. He considers ignoring it. Another knock, louder than the previous one. James places the jar and brush down and walks over to the door, only in his towel, with his handgun drawn.  
Another knock.  
He opens the door "Q?"  
"Hello 007" James walks away from the door as Q steps in.  
"What do you want?"  
"I've got some information" James is back at the basin, jar in hand, as Q continues "Whoever has the list has already decrypted it. They've posted the first five names on the web" Q moves to stand awkwardly in the archway.  
"Well it was only a matter of time" James responds as he runs the brush along his stubble  
"That's just the start, they're posting five more next week and the week after. It's some kind of sadistic game." Q has been trying to avoid staring at 007's naked figure but a glint catches his eyes, James has a razor blade in hand "Cut throat razor, isn't that a bit dated?"  
He grins slyly "Well I like to do somethings the old fashion way"  
Q walks closer and returns the sly grin with a cheeky grin, "Oh of course"  
James stares at Q's reflection in the mirror, contemplating his next actions. He turns and holds the razor up.  
Q stares at the blade, then at 007 "You trust me with your life?"  
"With all the equipment you've provided me with so far, I'd thought that was obvious"  
Q moves them over to what looked like the living room, as it has slightly better lighting, and urges 007 into one of the chairs. Slowly, with slightly shaky fingers, he drags the blade down his jaw "I was already briefed on the list" His breath hits Q's neck with every word spoken "which raises the tantalising question of why you're really here"  
Bullseye, he was caught "I was told to help you" he wipes the blade on the towel besides him. He tilts 007's head a little and runs the blade down his jaw once more "How can you help me? You're not a field agent"  
"Tech support"  
"Oh" he doesn't sound convinced  
"Time to hold still" Q murmured nervously. He tilts 007's head back, exposing his throat. His fingers started to shake, James notices. He grasps Q's hand gently "Breath and calm down" he nods and takes a deep breath, trying to calm his raging nerves. He slowly drops Q's hand. He raises the blade to the base of his neck and drags the blade steadily upwards. He wipes the blade and repeats the action for the sides of his neck. He grabs the towel once he finishes and cleans 007's face of any lingering cream. His bright blue eyes stare into his emerald green eyes. Words aren't spoken but are transpired through their eyes. Q quickly steps back, shaking his head as his eyes drop to the marble floor. James follows. "I should head back, say James didn't need me here" Q continues walking back, James continues walking forwards. Q hits a wall "But" he whispers "I do need you here" Q's head shoots up, surprise written all over his face. James brings his face an inch from Q's. "But if you wish to go then you may leave"  
Q stared at him, then shakes his head "No, I'll stay" his places his hands on both sides of James' face and pull him in. It's a slow kiss. James places his hands on Q's hips. His tongue runs along Q's bottom lip, asking for permission. It's given and their tongues battle. James removes Q's jacket then starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. He drops his shirt "Bed?" Q nods his agreement.

Q lays down on the bed once placing his glasses on the nightstand, James lays down on top of him and works on opening his suits pant, removes them and his shoes. James discards his towel as he kisses down Q's chest. He kisses, sucks and bites at his left nipple, Q tangles his hands in James's short hair as his back arches, moaning loudly. James kisses his way over to the other and kisses, sucks and bites the nipple. His grip in James's hair tightens. James kisses his way further down Q's body, leaving a few love bites as he goes. He bypasses his dick completely and gives his upper thighs a few nips "007-"  
"No formalities while in bed" he said sternly as he looks up into Q's glossy eyes "It's James when we're like this"  
He nods and tries again "James quit teasing" he sits up promptly, Q looks up at him in confusion. He leans over to the nightstand and takes the lube out of the top draw. He pours some lube over his fingers. His index finger probes over his hole, Q jerks. James grabs his hips with his unoccupied hand, to steady him. He places Q's dick into his mouth, his back arches as his hands grip his hair again. He moans deeply. James starts moving his mouth up and down, Q barely registers James's finger reentering him. After a moment his middle finger joins his index finger inside the quivering man. Q notices this and jerks, James sucks him harder. He moans James's name pleasurably. He scissors them, stretching Q out as much as he can. Another finger joins them, Q is so lost in the feeling of James's throat contracting around him he doesn't notice. James deems him ready and pulls back, Q groans his disappointment, James slicks himself up. "Ready?" Q dazedly nods, drunk off pleasure.  
James pushes in at a steady pace, groaning as he does so. He pauses when he is all the way in. Q is thankful, the pressure is immense. James nibbles at his throat, trying to calm the young man. "Move" the ache is still there but as James pulls back and thrusts back in it begins to diminish. The slow pace quickly became fast. Q can't quiet his moans. He moves his hips to meet James. James kissed Q heatedly as he hammers his hip even faster. Q places his arms around James's shoulders. Q throws his head back and arches his back as James hits that spot. He grins triumphantly and angels his hips to directly hit his prostate. Q's fingers move from scratching down James's back to tangling in his hair. He is almost screaming from the pleasure. Another thrust and Q comes without being touched. James keeps moving, one, two, three thrusts and he is releasing into Q. He jerks at this "Don't worry, I'm clean" James dismisses him as he pulls out and collapses beside him. Q pulls the covers up and around them as James spoons him.


End file.
